


Рокировка

by ComOk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Трудно летать на чужом льве





	Рокировка

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — начало третьего сезона

Лэнс вывалился из ангара на ватных ногах и плюхнулся на пол прямо в коридоре. Дрожали руки, подкашивались колени — идти до своей комнаты или до других цивилизованных мест отдыха не было никаких сил.

Простейший полет с Красным выматывал сильнее, чем самые тяжелые бои раньше. После драки — с трудом удавалось выбраться из кабины.

Красный совершенно не походил на Синего — вроде бы очевидно, но до всех этих перестановок Лэнс даже не представлял себе, насколько велика разница.

Синий был как текучая вода, как пойманная волна, дарил кураж, азарт, уверенность, помогал несмотря ни на что всегда оставаться на плаву. Синий был продолжением тела, продолжением мысли, с Синим Лэнс действительно понимал, что такое единство.

Красный — будто водоворот, каждое мгновение грозящий утянуть на дно и швырнуть о камни. Он требовал мгновенной реакции, требовал действовать быстро, еще быстрее, здесь, сейчас, затягивал в бешеную круговерть, не давая ни подумать, ни вздохнуть. Лэнс никогда не возражал против скорости, но это — это просто чересчур. Ему казалось, будто его мозг выкручивают в центрифуге, а Красный только обидно посмеивался на отчаянные просьбы слегка притормозить.

Сбоку раздался звук шагов — странно, Лэнс думал, что выходил из ангара последним. Он подобрался, готовясь огрызаться: имеет право сидеть, где хочет, и вообще, сейчас так модно, а кресла для слабаков, — но Кит молча съехал по стенке рядом, запрокинул голову, пустым взглядом уставился в потолок.

Выглядел Кит так, как Лэнс себя чувствовал. Может даже хуже.

— Приятно видеть, что не одного меня пытается прикончить собственный лев, — пробормотал Лэнс.

В этом-то и была вся проблема: не был Красный «его собственным». Он был львом Кита, и Лэнс знал это, и Красный это знал и, о чем бы львы там ни договорились между собой, был явно не в восторге от нового пилота.

Черный, должно быть, тоже.

— Что-то явно перемудрили львы со всей этой рокировкой, — вздохнул Лэнс. — Может они еще передумают? Пусть с Черным разбирается Аллура, а ты заберешь своего психического льва обратно.

— Сам ты психический, — оскорбился Кит. — Не смей его обижать!

— Обидишь его, как же. — Лэнс потер лицо руками. — Грр, я будто голову в миксер сунул.

— Скорее под дорожный каток. — Кит повторил его движение.

Несколько минут Лэнс разглядывал противоположную стену коридора, раздумывая, настолько ли он отчаялся, чтобы просить совета у маллета.

— Как ты на нем летаешь вообще? — решился он. Дело прежде всего, они спасители вселенной, взрослые люди и все такое. — Я не успеваю. Я не могу так. Он хочет… не знаю, чего он хочет, я не могу думать так быстро, я же не компьютер! — Он запнулся и угрожающе нахмурился: — И если ты сейчас скажешь, что я просто тормоз…

В глазах Кита мелькнуло веселье:

— Твои слова, не мои. Ладно, слушай, странно такое говорить тебе, но — попробуй думать меньше. Красный полагается на инстинкты, они быстрее мысли. Может, этого он и пытается от тебя добиться?

— Отличный совет! Гениальный просто. Тебе очень поможет, если я скажу, что Черный хочет, чтобы ты, наоборот, думал побольше?

— Нет. — Кит снова помрачнел. — Я и так знаю. — Замолчал, и добавил на пределе слышимости: — И не могу.

— Пф-ф-ф, — протянул Лэнс. — Рановато лапки поднял, маллет. Черный — самый трудный лев, все знают. Даже у Широ не сразу получилось, сколько он с ним связь налаживал?

Кит покачал головой и отвернулся.

Ну прекрасно.

— Эй. — Лэнс ткнул его в плечо. — Он вернется. Мы его найдем. Ты заставил Черного активироваться — это полдела уже, теперь он его точно почует. Ну вот как Красный за тобой прилетал.

— Красный прилетал без пилота.

— А Черный, значит, так не может! Квизнак, ему десять тысяч лет, мало ли что в нем заржавело? Как будто мы знаем, как они вообще работают, к ним даже инструкции не было.

— А то ты стал бы ее читать, — хмыкнул Кит.

— Я? Ни в жизни. Но Пидж пересказала бы самые интересные места.

Кит вздохнул.

— Наверное, ты прав.

— Конечно, пересказала бы, ей только дай поговорить о чем-нибудь заумном…

— Нет, в том, что я должен наладить с Черным связь. — Кит поднялся и, придерживаясь за стену, направился к ангару. — Он может помочь найти Широ.

— Я не говорил, что это надо делать прямо сейчас. Придурок, ты на ногах не стоишь!

Договаривал Лэнс уже закрывшейся двери.

Он громко и не стесняясь в выражениях высказал в воздух все, что думает о ненормальных, надеясь, что Кит услышит хотя бы половину. Потом со стоном поднялся на ноги и поплелся искать Аллуру: ей единственной хватит если не убедительности, так хотя бы просто физической силы, чтобы вытащить за шкирку этого придурка из кабины льва, прежде чем он окончательно поджарит себе мозги.


End file.
